The Aura Jedi
by Infinity Ash
Summary: With his home and his people destroyed by the separatist Ash the last aura guardian have became a Jedi with the help of Anakin skywalker, Obi wan kenobi and Ahsoka Tano to end the clone wars but Ash must choose between helping his fellow Jedi or his love to Ahsoka AU Ash, stronger Ash, smarter Ash, AshXAhsoka
1. Chapter 1

**Aura force**

 **Chapter 1**

 **the Ghost Jedi**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and star wars the clone wars and this is the other alternate universe where Ash is in the other planet and master both Aura and the force of the jedi first time of AshX Ahsoka Tano**

in the galaxy there lived a war between the Republic and the separatist clones battling droids at every planet keep waging death among the galaxy they called it the clone wars but before the clone wars begun one planet got destroyed into the wasteland by the separatist what lived here are peaceful guardians and citizens know as Aura guardians they lived in harmony until the separatist came and conquer it all Aura guardians are destroyed but there's one remain alive a young raven-haired child named Ash was a survivor of his planet along with guardians of pokemon with him Lucario, pikachu and charmander to protect him months went by as Ash manage to stay alive on the neutral remote moon he hunts for food with his friends he trains himself and his Aura with Lucario teaching him he master his martial arts as his defense wasn't till he sees a starfighter crashed into the moon Ash have a look at the star fighter's pilot and was revealed to be a Jedi injured "Lucario help me lift the opening! ! " said Ash as he and Lucario used thier aura to lift the starfighter opening up and they picked up the unconscious jedi and fled to the forest Ash took her to the cave and have chameleon charmander ' s evolved form to star a fire as the jedi woke up "Wha.. What happened? " said the Jedi confused " you were hurt by the crash of your starfighter and I helped you by healing you with my Aura. " said Ash as the Jedi looked at him " and I thank you for your help I thought all Aura guardians are destroyed by the separatist army. " said the Jedi " I'm the only one alive my name is Ash Ketchum the last aura guardian. " said Ash as he bowed to her " it's a pressure to meet you I'm Shaak Ti and I sense the strong force in you young one as for your reward I will train you to become a Jedi. " said Shaak Ti as she gave Ash a offer of his reward as the young Aura guardian bowed down to her "I will be honored for you to teach me master " said Ash

 **15 years before the creation of the clones**

Ash was been training from his master Shaak Ti all of his life he learned the ways of the force well his jedi skills are iimpressive to Shaak Ti as she watch Ash use the force and his Aura as his defense his speed and his agility are more stronger as before he was five years old then Ash is ready to create his lightsaber his craftsmanship of the lightsaber was impressive the color of the light in the saber was orange Shaak Ti challenge him to the lightsaber duel his skills are good and impressive as Shaak Ti strike him but he disappeared what appeared at the floor was his Jedi robe but Shaak Ti learns that he's using the trees as his ally and the darkness as Ash made his move by using his aura flare to blind her as her sight was normal she sees him has his lightsaber close to her neck "congratulations my appentice you passed your training as a true Jedi knight " said Shaak Ti congratulate Ash of his success "Thank you master but I'm more of a Aura Jedi knight then the ordinary. " said Ash as Shaak Ti fix her starfighter as she looked at her apprentice once again "I will share my farewell to you Ash and now I will return to courscant to the Jedi temple and I believe we will meet again soon Ash ketchum. " said Shaak Ti "that we will may the force be with you. " said Ash " Pika " said pikachu " cario " said Lucario " Char. " said charizard " And may the force be with you. " said Shaak Ti as the starfighter took off to space.

 **The beginning of the clone wars**

Ash was more stronger than ever as a Aura Jedi he was ppeacefully medatating at the cave with his new wardrobe he designed it's a combination of the aura guardian uniform and the Jedi ' s he was wearing a hat that belongs to his father sir Aaron he thought he lived peacefully till he heard droids entering the trees "I think I see them. They're hiding deep in the trees! Fire on sector 11." said the droids with a yellow tip on his head claim to be a commander as the droids start firing at the trees as Ash sees them remind him of what happen at his home planet "these droids are not going to destroy this moon and I can't allow it. " said Ash as pikachu, Lucario and charizard appeared with him to prepare to fight "but I must hide my appearence from the droids. " Thought Ash as he puts his hood on and bandage his forehead and his eyes lucky for him he master aura sight to see through the bandage as Ash notice that thier tanks can't go through the trees that make his enemies be defeated easy as his hearing heard that the half of the squad was heading to the other side when he heard them saying about three clones and a Jedi master named Yoda close by "This will be easy with the half went searching I'll take down the ones over here. " said Ash as he and his pokemon are ready to strike them down one by one "sir I heard something in the trees. " said the droid "then go check it out. "Said the commander droid "Roger Roger. " said the droid as he led his group to the Forest hours went by and the droids didn't show up "there's still not a word from them. " said the droid as the commander looked more realise that Somethings not right as a battle droid came with his arm cut off running "A GHOST IT DESTROY MY TROOPS AND THE TANKS. " the droid was terrified in fear by him saying a ghost as an sphere of energy appeared and blast the droid as the other droids see Ash with his lightsaber "Blast him. " said the commander as the droids attack but Ash keeps dodging the lasers in speed as other droids were been sliced and diced by his lightsaber super battle droids got destroyed by pikachu's thunderbolt Lucario ' s aura sphere and charizard's flamethrower as the commander sees Ash used his Aura to shatter the destroyers from thier shields as he retreated to the ships when the sith saw the separatist ships are leaving "What are you doing find the jedi you fools. " said the female sith "forget this moon it's haunted by a ghost. " said the commander droid as she used her force to lift him "What Ghost? Said the female sith as the droid got a hologram image of what he look like as she lift the hologram projector "Hmm I sense the strong force in this ghost but he won't elude me for long. " as she crushed the hologram projector as she went to the trees to find the Ash to see if he is a Ghost or not as for the clones and Yoda were firing at the droids but got the message from the female sith to abort the mission and meet her at the forest "General Yoda the droids are pulling back. " said the clone trooper as they see the droids heading back but Yoda senses something "I sense the strong force in the trees and that one is different from the other Jedi we must follow them. " said Yoda as the clones are following him as for Ash and his pokemon Are striking more droids as Ash's Aura sensed something coming " Pika " said pikachu " I sense something in the force but filled with cold, fear, hate and Anger. " said Ash as someone leaped to the air and try to strike Ash with the red lightsaber "so you're the ghost Jedi all I see is a ordinary Jedi. " as she has her second lightsaber out "So it's you I sensed and who are you? " said Ash "I'm asajj ventress and now you will fall from the power of the darkside . " said Asajj "so my master's stories are true there is a dark side of the force but I'm not going to fall from you. " said Ash as he activate his lightsaber and he's ready to fight her as thier lightsabers collide each other as they continue to fight as they fight "You're good perhaps you can join us. " said Asajj but to Ash " No you're droid army destroy my home planet and I never join you. " said Ash as he activate his aura sphere at Asajj and she was sent flying to the air as she got up and realise what Ash is "it can't be all Aura guardians are destroyed by the separatist it said so at the history of the jedi temple. " said Asajj shocked " Don't believe what you read about aura gaurdians are gone. " said Ash as Asajj sees his lightsaber is close to her neck " I won't kill you but leave this moon or I'll cut your head. " said Ash as Asajj accept his warning and leave with the ships as Ash saw three clones with Yoda came to him "I must say I'm impressed of your skills young Aura guardian I'm Yoda the jedi master " said Yoda "is a pressure to meet you Yoda I'm Ash and I'm the Aura Jedi. " said Ash as he bowed to the jedi master "you will be coming with us young ketchum to courscant to the Jedi temple there you have more to learn of your aura. " said Yoda as him, Ash, pikachu, Lucario, Charizard and the clones are leaving the moon

 **At the separatist ship**

"You said that ththere's a last Aura guardian that masters jedi arts. " said count Dooku "Yes master he's strong and special as well. " said Asajj telling him everything about Ash " You did a good job Asajj now we must find the last aura guardian and make him join the Dark side of the force. " said Dooku as Asajj smirked of the idea and looked at Dooku "it will be done master " said Asajj

 **Now Ash has joined the Republic but count Dooku will try to turn him to the dark side of the force see what happens next**

 **review**


	2. Ash's mission at cloud city

**Aura force**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Ash's mission at cloud city**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and star wars the clone wars**

During at corusant Ash was in his room reading his book peacefully as his first time of being here by Yoda who thanked him for helping the Republic let's say it's great to let him see his old master Shaak Ti again just as he's enjoying reading the door was opened from outside of his room revealed to be another Jedi knight came in " Ash Ketchum " said the Jedi as Ash closed his book and looked at the unamed Jedi "yes. " said Ash " The council will like to speak to you right away. " said the Jedi " very well pikachu, Lucario and charizard stay here. " said Ash as he's leaving the room while his to pokemon are staying as thier master command as Ash was heading straight for the council that's when he met two jedi with a senator with them " Hello there you must be the last Aura guardian we heard that master Jedi arts. " said the first jedi "honored to meet you I'm Ash ketchum. " said Ash as he bowed "it's a pressure to meet you I'm. " said the Jedi as he was surprised about Ash was saying "Obi wan kenobi, Anakin skywalker and Padme amidala the Queen/senator of Naboo and Anakin skywalker's wife as a secret . " said Ash " Wait how do you know our names. " said Anakin as Ash is ready to speak " Aura guardians have ability to learn names of everyone of thier aura Anakin. " said Ash explained to them about how he knows "And it seems you're going to the jedi council. " said Padme as Ash nodded and let them pass as Ash was going he met a female jedi about his age was finding obi wan kenobi and Anakin skywalker as she ran to Ash " Oh sorry it's my fault I bumped into you. " said the female jedi as she helped Ash to his feet "it's fine it was a accident. " said Ash as she looked at him and knew who he is " You're that Aura guardian aren't you. " said the the female jedi as he nodded "I'm Ash what's your name " said Ash " I'm Ahsoka Tano it's nice to meet you Ash. said Ahsoka "it seems your looking for Anakin and obi wan. " said Ash " do you know where they are. " said Ahsoka as Ash is pointing the way for her as she thanked him and walked to the path.

Ash have made it to the council "Greetings Ash ketchum I'm mace windu and it's a honor to meet the last of your kind, " said Windu as Ash bowed to the council "and it's a honor to you and the Jedi along with Yoda and Shaak Ti master windu. " said Ash as his old master Shaak Ti is going to speak " Ash the council has wanted you on your first mission at cloud city we just have a word that the separatist are getting control of the city and we want you to take the clone army to investigate. " said Shaak Ti as Ash smirked " I'll go to cloud city but I'll decline of the clone army coming with me. " said Ash as the council accept Ash's offer of going her alone with no clones "and it's settle you'll be escort to cloud city and may the force be with you. " said windu as Ash was heading to the starfighters as he picked the blue and white one as his style and took off with pikachu on his side as he travel to the galaxy as he sees cloud city then he lands his starfighter and explore the city but he see battle droids got the city surrounded waiting for the Republic troops to arrive "droids have higher numbers but thier programing is in the negative of intelligence. " said Ash as he witness someone have a laser gun pointed at Ash " halt are you working for the separatist. " said the boy about his age asking him questions "No I'm from the Republic and I'm a Jedi. " said Ash as the teen lowered his gun "my apologies for my mistake I'm Lando. " said Lando offering him a shake " I'm Ash. " said Ash as he accepts the hand shake " an jedi ha why don't you have your clone army with you. " said Lando as Ash chuckled "I am a army. " said Ash as pikachu followed him and Lando "an one man army ha how about we work together to take out those droid army. " said Lando as Ash agreed with the idea.

As they three see the droids held the senator of cloud city captive as the hologram of vicroy gunray was trying to force him to join the separatist as he refused the offer "So what are we going to do Ash " said Lando as Ash is explaining the plan as he told Lando to save the senator with his army he bring along "but what about the droids. " said Lando as Ash looked at him " leave them to me. " said Ash as he used his aura speed to travel the cloud city as he slash every droid he sees and saved all the people of cloud city but for the destroyers he blast them with his aura sphere as Lando and his army are striking the droids and save the senator but Ash's victory isn't finished yet till a threat appeared to face Ash "Ah the Aura Jedi name Ash ketchum I was expecting you. " said the leader know as general grievous was leading the droid army "general grievous I heard about you and I guess you're going to kill me. " said Ash as grievous laughed "I think not count Dooku wants you alive once I challenge you to a duel. " said grievous as he bring out his lightsabers as Ash bring out his and they start fighting just as Lando and his army are here to watch the duel " go Ash. " said Lando as everyone is cheering him just as Ash used his Aura sphere at general grievous and took him down " it's over for you general. " said Ash just as grievous sees the separatist ship picked him up "we'll meet again aura jedi. " Said general grievous as the separatist leave then Ash is ready to leave "hey Ash thanks for the help hope we see you again. " said Lando "I bet we will as long as the force is in us. " said Ash as his starfighter take flight and return to courscant

In the jedi council they heard Ash's sucess at cloud city along with Anakin, obi wan kenobi and Ahsoka Tano as they're leaving the council " master do you believe that Ash is special like what the council said " Anakin "i believe so but it seems that he shows one thing that no jedi haven't master and that's by blocking his hate, anger and fear. " said obi wan kenobi as for Ahsoka that's got something else on her mind "Well he is strong in the force with his aura but he seems kind a cute for a aura jedi. " said Ahsoka "what do you say Ahsoka. " said obi wan kenobi as Ahsoka blushed that he almost heard those words "ah nothing master kenobi. " said Ahsoka as they continue walking

 **well I got chapter 2 done and sorry for the wwaiting I decided to add the younger Lando in the story and the hint of Ashoka's feelings for Ash if there's any ideas you want me to add send ideas reviews and I'll be waiting**

 **Review**


End file.
